thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jude Lizowski
Jude Lizowski is an easygoing teenager with a knack for extreme sports. History Already a part of his circle of friends in the pilot episode "Take this Job and Squeeze It," Jude is introduced in 6teen as a mellow skater dude. Family His family consists of a father who spies on him and his mother, who works as a preschool bus driver. He has a cousin named Jade whom he looked after while her parents were out of town. Friends Jude and his best friend Jonesy participate regularly in pranks at the mall, a fact that has placed them on the mall's Most Wanted list, and by "Snow Job," banned Jude from the mall forever. Unlike Jonesy, however, Jude is prone to more eccentric behaviors. Some of these behaviors include naked skydiving, proposing that all currency be replaced with the barter system that uses food from Stick-it, taking a tropical vacation in the mall fountain, and donating seventeen pints of blood just for the sake of free stickers and doughnuts (each time adopting a new persona, since he was only allowed to give blood once). He has never bathed much in his life. As a result, his friends have become used to the "faint lingering aroma" that always hangs around him. Jude was once a Swami, but it ended when Nikki gave him a wedgie, because Caitlin passed on some of his advice to Wyatt. Jude's knowledge of romantic relationships was initially very limited. In "The Five Finger Discount," he expressed an attraction toward a talking leather armchair named "Betty," and was utterly devastated when Jonesy sold the piece of furniture. The event did, however, lead to his meeting with Starr, who would be his most prominent girlfriend over the course of the series. The two shared many interests, but their love ended when Starr went goth in "Lights Out". He subsequently formed a long-distance relationship over a payphone with an Australian girl named Callie, and was involved briefly with an overly clingy girl, Rita, who he paid Jonesy to dump in his place. In addition, Jude acted as Jen Masterson's fake boyfriend during her infatuation with fellow employee Charlie Dobbs. More recently, he has dated Melinda Wilson (Rachel Wilson). He is also believed to have a crush on Caitlin. She seems to like him a bit too and has kissed his cheek twice. On several occasions, Jude and Jonesy have been jokingly depicted as a gay couple. In "Unhappy Anniversary," parodying the film Ghost, Jude sits closely behind Jonesy while making pottery, and they engage in their first on-screen kiss in "The Khaki Girl". Jude furthermore shows little discomfort when he cross-dresses to get in touch with his feminine side. He previously worked as the mall's official child babysitter, as well as the manager of Stick-It, a stand specializing in kabobs and other skewered foods, but was shut down by mall security after customers began complaining about his lack of cleanliness when preparing their Stick-Its. From there, Jude was employed at Underground Video, and then as the Zamboni driver at the mall's skating rink. In the fourth season, Jude lost his Zamboni job and wound up running the local gaming store after accidentally incapacitating the elderly owner. Jude once adopted a goldfish abandoned at Underground Videos. He named it Fish and carried it around in a plastic bag wherever he went. He accidentally killed Fish by failing to take him out of the bag and put it into a fish bowl or change the water in the bag, and feeding Fish by pouring soda and dropping popcorn into the bag. Personality Background Information Jude Lizowski is one of the 6 main characters of a canadian animated series 6teen. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:6teen Gang Category:Men Category:Article stubs